Love knows no boundaries
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Brennan and Booth meet at the coffee stand after separation,where everybody are gone his ways... No Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter1...**

Temperance Brennan was walking up and down in front of the coffee cart. '"Oh Boy, what am I doing here?'

Shaking her head she kept going. She was quite tensed and couldn't understand her mixed feelings. She was happy seeing Booth again after one year. But he was only her partner and friend, she kept telling herself, so why am I so nervous meeting him. They have called each other several times but seeing him again was not the same. She wouldn't confirm it but she had missed him and hoped that he would be there soon. She looked around and finally saw him coming along, bag around his shoulder. He was smiling at her and it felt like her heart was stopping for some beats.

She was smiling at him too a little unsure. He was slowly approaching her. 'She didn't change, or maybe a bit. Her hair is a bit lighter and longer, but her eyes are shining as always.' That's how he remembered her. Now he was standing in front of her. "Hi, Bones, so glad to see you again." He took her in his arms and he was near to crying of joy. Bones was hugging him back, her heart full of happiness. " Oh Booth, I really, really missed you!"

She was holding on tight, not really able to let him go. Booth bent back, so he was able to look into her eyes, realizing that she has tears in her eyes too. Slowly he wiped them away whispering:"Sht, it's okay Bones!" The FBI agent looked straight into her eyes coming very near to her face. "I am here, I am ok…" he comforted her, their lips nearly touching. Bones lifted her head and kissed him tenderly. He responded in the same way kissing her back. They finally parted taking a deep breath. Looking deep in their eyes they know instantly, that this was the right thing to do. It was more than time. Not able to look away she was thinking, if his eyes had always be so bright. "I know." She answered finally, still distracted by his gaze and the tangle of feelings she was not used to. 'And I hope you will never leave again.' She was adding in her thoughts. She was kissing him again and he was happy to participate.

Still not able to look away he was asking her:" What are we doing now, Bones? Only one request, I will meet with our friends too, but not right now. I want to spend the day with you, and only you.." 'and hopefully the night too.' He was adding for himself, his thoughts starting to twirl in his head.

She was thinking hard, going through all the pros and cons and proposed:" What do you think of going on a date for dinner?" She hopefully looked at him. "Ok, but please let's go first to my place, because I am not going out, dressed like this." He was pointing at his uniform. "You are maybe right, Seeley Booth!" She bent her head, smiling at him, taking his arm to leave the place.

What's your opinion?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Chapter **__**2**__**...**_

When Booth arrived at the parking lot he climbed out immediately and opened her door. She was shaking her head and climbed out: "Booth, you are really acting strange!"

When they were out of the car she smiled, watching him putting the car keys in his own pocket. He took her hand and together they walked to the restaurant. Again he opened the door for her: "Hey Booth, do you want to irritate me, I am really able to open the door by myself. I have two working hands." "Sure Bones, I know. I only want you to enjoy the evening. I don't know if we can do this again."

He looked at her with sad eyes because he knows, that their time was limited and he has left only some days, or maybe some hours till he has to say Good bye again. And this time for much longer.

When she woke up the next morning she felt safe and comfortable laying in Booth's arms. She shifted in his arms to get a better look at him, he looked so peaceful in his sleep and a bit adorable and she smiled. She was leaning in to kiss him, answered from him with a deep sigh. " Oh you know that I love that, Cherie." Booth pulled her on top of him and beamed at her. She was smiling back: "Can't we stop the time passing? Everything feels like a dream to me." He pressed his hips to hers what makes her groan with pleasure. "No Bones, this isn't a dream."

She snuggled in his arms to enjoy the moment a bit longer. "Hey, you sleepyhead, don't we have to go to the Jeffersonian?" She was shaking her head." No, we only have to be there at 8am." She looked to the alarm clock. "Oh, sorry, you are right, we have to leave."

Leaving the bathroom half an hour later they got ready for work and left for the Jeffersonian soon after.

**Excuse me it's a bit short **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter 3...**

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian everything appeared different. But that was not true, they were different now. They looked deep in each other's eyes, took one another by their hands and went up to the gallery. They heard the members of their old team talking to each other. They looked at them with wonder and Angela was stating: " Jay, finally they took that last step!" She was smiling brightly. Also Lance was beaming at them. Only Cam was a little worried about her friend. Angela was hugging her friend. "Oh Sweety, I missed you.! " Temperance was hugging her back which was a bit difficult because she didn't want to let go of Booth's hand. After exchanging some news they finally sat down. Lance was grinning at them:" So the one year apart brought you finally together!"

Bones and Booth were looking at each other:" Yes, it's a fact." They looked in each other's eyes and kissed in front of them all. When they parted they had to catch their breath and the others were laughing at them . "Hey, what is this about!" Angela answered: "Nothing, we are only happy for you." They glanced at each other. "We have a surprise for you. Zack is also coming." Bones didn't know what to say. "Oh, I am happy to see him but I still have my problems with everything that happened." She still couldn't understand what had really happened and was a bit divided in her feelings.

"Sweety, he is only here for one day, maybe also to stay one night."

"So, where will we meet him? Is he coming to the lab?

"He is coming here and we have a big party for you."

Booth mentioned: "I thought the party is for us all, that we all come here, meeting again.!

"Yes, that's true, but you two are together, that is the main thing!" Angela quoted.

Sweets had got Zack and Zack was very nervous to meet Bones again." Hallo Dr. Brennen.!" "Hi Zack, come here!" She hugged him tight. She missed him dearly.

After the party, Daisy was the first to leave, not able to stay near Lance any longer. Bones und Booth were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice Lance and Zack also leaving. At least it was only Hodgins, Angela, Cam and the two lovebirds.

Booth cupped Bones face and whispered to her: "Bones, I have always loved you and will do it forever. It doesn't matter will happen, I will always have my eyes on you. " Bones felt, that something was wrong. "Booth, what is it?"

"Bones, Baby, it's nothing. I only want to say again how much I love you." He gave her another kiss and held her eyes.

"I just have to use the restroom." Bones said. "Me too." Booth answered. Just before they parted he kissed her again. "Baby, please don't forget, whatever will happen I will always love you and be with you." He smiled at her and then left. Angela, who was next to them, beamed at them. "I am so happy for you to that you finally got your thing together!"

Bones was smiling. "Looks like you are right. Can you come with me, I have to ask you something."

Angela was surprised, that Bones wanted to talk to her about Booth. "Hey, you really want to tell me about Booth!". She took her arm and together they went to her office.

"Angela, he is acting a little bit strange. It started yesterday evening." She sat down on the couch. "Since yesterday evening he keeps talking about, that he loves me no matter will happeb and that he will always watch over me. It's a little bit strange that he keeps telling me this."

"Oh Sweety, don't worry so much, enjoy everything you have with Booth. How was it yesterday evening?"

"it was great.." She couldn't finish her sentence, her phone was beeping. She answered the phone.

"Hello, I am Temperance Brennen, who is talking?"

"Hello Miss Brennan, my Name is …. I have bad news for you. Your partner died on duty two days ago." Bones just dropped the phone. "No, that cannot be true" she cried. "She looked at Angela with tears in her eyes. Angela took the phone and spoke to the person at the phone. The man was explaining the situation to her.

"That cannot be true. Seeley Booth was just here some minutes ago."

"Oh, we wanted to inform you earlier, but his body was missing for two days and we just got him again. We have no explanation for this. Please wait for our report." He made a pause. "We are sorry for your loss." Angela was speechless. She laid one hand on Brennans thigh. "Thank you for your call but why haven't you better watch him?" She was shouting. "Please wait for the report¸ I cannot tell you more." The officer said his goodbye.

Angela finished the call. "I don't understand. How could this happen?" She sat next to Brennan who started crying. She tried to comfort her.

"Now I understand, what Booth was telling me. But why has he not mention anything?"

Cam was approaching at the door. "Hey, what happened?" Hodgins was also standing there. "We just got a call that Booth died two days ago." Both, Cam and Hodgins answered. "That cannot be, we just saw him." Angela and Cam sat next to Bones who was staring at the ceiling. "Booth, why haven't you said anything? Now everything looks like a really bad dream to me." She started crying again and wished to wake up every moment.

The End.


End file.
